To Become a Savior
by The Final Conduit
Summary: Everything is gone. My home, my friends, my life. I met the Beast, and he thought his way of saving the world was the best way, which would go unrebelled by his followers. How naive... (based off "The 'Savior' of life.")
1. Savior's Loss

Everything is slowly being destroyed.

Thousands cower and hide, trying to avoid being killed.

I always wondered what had happened, just what in the hell was happening around me. But that didn't mean I'd ever get an answer.

Half of the United States was completely destroyed.

All anyone ever knew was that it was all due to some freak storm.

Unless of course, you were one of "them."

I always was an explorer, but ever since the plague hit, it hasn't been the same.

My parents both were infected, so I had to do something other than run around my home.

But even when I did the best I could, the best course of action was to send them to a hospital that allegedly had a cure for the plague.

I stayed there, trying to get everyone there.

I can still remember it.

I remember…

* * *

I ran, the sky a claret red. My parents had successfully been sent on the plane to the hospital. But I still stayed, trying to find everyone else with the plague. There were still a few planes left.

But I couldn't find anyone else.

At first, the pilot of the plane that held my parents told me to stay, but I stubbornly left. He even grabbed my arm to try and stop me, but I still left nonetheless.

The pilot had grabbed me, trying to yank me back on the helicopter that would take us away, attempting to keep me from falling about ten feet.

But I jumped after forcing myself away, jumping out.

The jump was larger than I had anticipated. I landed, trying to roll off the impact, but still coming back up with a little difficulty. I still ran, albeit shakily, to find any more survivors. I should say, I never was fond of helping others under normal circumstances, but this wasn't normal.

That damn storm was less than 40 miles away from the city!

I had recently learned parker free-running, so I could climb buildings and stuff.

That didn't mean I could stay to reminisce.

After running for several minutes, I hear the helicopters blare out on a mega-phone: **"You have five minutes to evacuate the premises!"**

Damn it!

I kept running. There had to be someone else somewhere…!

I skidded to a stop when I heard a scream. Turning around, I could see the child crying, making me start to run for her. She was behind a broken windowsill, and she couldn't have been older than seven. Picking her up, I climbed down several stories through the fire escape and back to the helicopters.

That was when the explosions started.

I could hear the rumbling of everything around us, the ground shaking as if in an earthquake.

I didn't dare look back though.

The helis were over a mile away.

I dared a glance back the storm, and my eyes went wide.

The storm couldn't have been farther than 20 miles in the time I spent searching!

I sprinted as fast as I could, the newfound adrenaline pumping through me being taken advantage of. I'm only half of the way there, but based on the explosions, there was at least a 5 mile difference in distance!

Just how freaking fast was that storm?!

I kept running, the little girl clinging to me for safety. I didn't know what was going on at that moment, but I ran, and didn't care about anything else.

I ignored the clenching of my ribs that often came when I ran for too long, clenching my teeth.

An explosion…

It barely lit up the area behind me.

Another…

There was a small gust of wind now which were caused by falling buildings around me. But I was getting close…

A third explosion…

This time, I'm caught in it. But I use my own body to protect the girl I'm holding tightly.

I don't even have time to collect my bearings before I lose consciousness.

I had survived that day, but I never had the chance to see my parents as they left.

All I can later remember is that I was inside a tent, my body being covered by a sleeping bag.

My head ached, and for a moment, I thought I had been drunk the night before (despite the fact that there had never been a single drop of alcohol in, or anywhere near, my mouth). Then the events that happened flashed through my mind, and I whipped up instantly.

That was my first mistake.

A few of my ribs were broken, so I had to bite down hard on my lip to keep the scream from emitting from my mouth. Looking around, I saw the girl was laid next to me, while the tent flap was open. I couldn't move very well, but I was able to see that multiple people were walking around, talking amongst one another. I felt my ribs, feeling light-headed. The girl next to me snoozed on, despite the large amount of noise around her.

It was a slightly peaceful sight.

I tried speaking, but I ended up going into a coughing fit. I covered my mouth with my hand, the fit making me feel something red and gooey come over it. Bringing my elbow away, I saw blood covering part of it. Staring at the sight, I wasn't bothered. The sight of blood never affected me, so I was fine… in one way.

The sound of couching was enough to make some people outside to take notice of me though, and I hear them call out to different people, and a person with a slightly annoyed look on his face came to me.

"Hey…" I tried to wave weakly at him, but he just kneels down and puts his hand on my ribs. "Hey, what are you-" I stop myself when I feel my pain start to subside quickly. Quicker than any medicine or pain killer could possibly do. Before I can even realize how much surprise is written on my face, the man withdraws and leaves instantly.

"…Thanks!" I call to him, but he doesn't answer. He only leaves the cabin behind, not even turning around to at least acknowledge my thanks.

I glared out at him, but now I could see better at my surroundings. The people outside the cabins stood firmly outside, like soldiers guarding a room, only without rifles poised on the ground.

I look to the girl lying beside me, and I notice the bandaged part on her head.

Apparently, I hadn't shielded her from everything the explosions had to offer.

I lifted up my hand to eye-level, seeing light burn marks here and there.

Clenching my fist, I remembered the way people screamed. They screamed for help as they tried to run away from that freak storm.

The only thing anyone ever knew about it was that it was stronger than any other storm in the history of the entire world.

But when I looked back at the storm…

I clutched my head, chuckling at myself.

I must've been hallucinating. Because for a moment, I actually thought the entire storm was only one person. One lone man, with a blood red shirt with black highlights on each side of his shirt, and reddish tint to his hair, with chalk white skin. He looked almost like…

I shook my head, hardly believing myself. No way was it him…

A groan from beside me broke me of my thoughts. I glanced over at the girl laying next to me. She was starting to wake up.

"Mom… Dad…" I crawled over to her silently, trying to wake her up.

"Hey, your Mom and Dad are –" I stop when she clasps me in a tight hug.

"Daddy!" She hugs me tightly.

But I'm not her… "I'm… your daddy isn't…"

"Dad, where is Mom?"

I really had no idea how she mistook me for her father… we look nothing alike!

She had short brown hair and eyes, though there was some ash here and there.

Me? I had long red hair and green eyes!

"I'm not your…" Then it occurred to me that they might not even be… "Can you tell me your name?" I looked down at her, hugging her back.

She had a pained expression on her face. "My… my name is…"

"Surely, you know your name?"

"Uh…"

I stared at her expectantly.

But she kept saying the same thing: "Uh… my name…"

I stared at her for a long time, seeing just how genuinely confused she was. She honestly didn't know her own name. And she mistook me for her father.

As my gaze came to cross her head injury, the realization went over me.

This girl… This girl…

"You have amnesia…"

* * *

**A/N: The main story will kick in next chapter.**


	2. Savior's Power

I never understood how, or maybe why, people lived.

Some were jerks, especially to the nicest of people.

Some were friendly, with only a few times being rough around the edges.

But this person, I cannot understand.

The alleged guards that stood in front of our, me and the girl's, tent had brought us to her attention.

But I wasn't sure at that moment whether it was just a coincidence or not that less than five seconds later that the temperature dramatically dropped.

After that, someone entered the tent.

"Hello. My name is Lucy Kuo."

A fully grown woman with dark navy bluish hair looked inside.

I turned to her immediately, surprised. "Where am I?" I looked straight into her ice blue eyes, ignoring the chilling cold feeling I got from her own gaze.

She stared at me for a moment, then in a vague voice said, "You don't need to worry. You're in a camp for Conduits."

Huh? What the hell…

"Conduits? What do those have anything to do with us? How the hell can there be camps for channels?"

"Come out when you're ready. These two will lead you to the examination grounds." She completely ignored my barrage of questions. It was almost as if she were used to it. Without waiting for my response, she left.

I stared at the opening of the tent for a moment, startled by her cold attitude.

Then I lifted myself up again after a few minutes, careful not to wake up the girl beside me.

"Hey, could you guys tell me where to go?" I poked my head out, looking at the two people on either side of me. They seemed pretty deep in conversation, and at that point they seemed slightly irritated by my entering of their conversion.

"Yeah." The guy to one side said roughly. He gestured for me to follow him, and I did.

The sad thing was I had to speed walk to match his speed. No, scratch that. I had to full out run just to stay behind him.

Whether he noticed or not, I'm not sure. Part of me doesn't know if he'd care or not.

It was nighttime, and we were walking in a humid forest, with torches lighting the way. The people who were walking past us all had similar expressions that all seemed to say the same thing: _What's going on? What happened?_

I knew that there was no denying how I was wondering the same thing.

We came upon a clearing in the forest after about half an hour.

Coming upon something I really didn't think was real at first.

There were people whose ages ranged from toddler to elderly.

The woman from before was talking loudly to them, telling them how this "exam" would forge our fates for the rest of our lives.

I stared as five others stood behind her, each one looking different from the last physically.

The first, who looked to be in top shape, stepped forward as she finished speaking.

"This person has exceptional amount of power. He is in the A-Rank of Conduits." She yelled for us all to hear.

He lifted his hand to the side, palm down, and the next second-

My eyes widened, not believing what had happened. I saw flames envelope his hand!

He then turned his hand to the sky wordlessly, and a huge ball of fire flew into the sky, exploding after reaching a high magnitude.

He left his hand fall to his side carelessly, walking back without showing any signs of having seen everyone's surprise.

Another person came after that, this one looking slightly less healthy, but still trying to look as poised as possible.

"This person has more power than your average Conduit, but not as much as an A-Rank." I couldn't help noticing how she spoke of them as if they were animals rather than people, or maybe…

He lifted his foot from the ground, stamping it down harshly. His foot connected with the ground, but the event that happened afterwards…

A sound, one similar to that of tires of a car eating concrete, resounded as a crack was made slowly in the Earth from the impact. I momentarily lost my balance, and most (with the exception of the A-Rank guy, that Kuo girl, and some of the others) lost theirs as well, barely falling on the ground.

He got back up, and for a moment I was surprised he wasn't A-Rank if he was so powerful.

That was when I noticed how, unlike the first person, he was already out of breath from that one attack.

"This man is of the B-Ranking among Conduits."

I still couldn't quite put how her voice seemed…

Each person came up afterwards, and each one was significantly weaker than the last.

But it was the fifth one that was the most surprising.

His feet had been chained up, and his body seemed rather broken.

He tried to use his powers, but all that happened was a small fizzle of light.

"This is the F-Rank." She seemed to stare at him more intently than others, her expression much colder than before. But hidden in her eyes was something else…

He tried again, but only got the same result.

Once more he tried, but this time got nothing.

"You don't have to try anymore." Someone, the person who was in C-Rank said to them as she tried walking to him, but he stubbornly continued.

Then a ball that sped through the air at a high velocity went down from one of the trees.

Right at the man.

It hit him in the back, and the explosion that followed really did blind us for a moment.

I shielded my eyes with my arms, trying to see what had happened as soon as the light died down.

As soon as I saw the outcome of the explosion, my breath caught in my throat.

He was still alive, but just barely.

I started running towards him, but the man, my escort, grabbed me by the neck from behind, forcing me back. I struggled for a long time, but I could see out the corner of my eyes that the man who was probably at Death's door looking up at a man who wore a cloak, who pushed him on his back.

I thought the man was about to heal him after a moment, due to me thinking it would only make sense for some people to have healing powers. I was pretty sure I was right when I saw the man's eyes flicker with hope.

The cloaked man's hands then went alight with crimson red electricity, and he lowered his hands slowly down.

The battered man closes his eyes, a smile on his face.

The glowing hands then grasped the man's face, and tendrils of electricity flowed from the man to the other.

I could barely comprehend what had happened when, just like that, it ended.

Looking at the man's now unmoving body, my eyes slowly widened again.

"This is the price you must pay if you are weak." His voice was calm, as if he had only done something as innocent as walking down the street rather than just killing someone. "If you pose as useless in this world, then you will be treated as trash. If you prove your worth, then you will be treated with respect." He looked at us all with his ruthless eyes. "I am of the S-Class of the Conduits."

He walked away without another word.

But I didn't want it to end like that.

I pulled suddenly on the guard's arm, throwing him through the air. I didn't look back as the loud crunch filled the air, for I was sprinting towards the man in the cloak, pulling my fist back.

He turned to me, not seeming to care about me, but still lifting his hand in my direction before letting out a wave of electricity which blew me away. I rolled on the ground, and then got back up as quickly as possible. I sprinted him again, but a pillar of ice suddenly appeared before me.

It made no difference to me though.

As if by reflex, I hopped over it, landing on top of it and jumping from there. My body then somehow did a front flip as my hands curled up. An object hit it, and I threw it at him without thinking.

I couldn't believe it when I saw a wave of water flying at him.

The man seemed surprised too, but not at my newfound powers.

His face seemed to be that of someone who had just come to a conclusion, and he made no move to avoid my attack.

The wave hit him head-on and he stood there indifferently, the electricity crackling and zapping everything around him. Even the air.

"Cole!" Kuo exclaimed behind me.

My eyes widened, as his face was illuminated by the electricity.

He was the person who was at the center of the storm from before!

And not only that…

"How cruel," He sighed with a slightly pained smile (which I didn't know whether it was from physical or emotional pain) and gave a hollow laugh. "Really? Is that how you treat me after all these years?"

I looked at Kuo, seeing that she was wondering what he was talking about, until she suddenly seemed to recognize me.

I glared back at Cole, my gaze putting Kuo's to utter shame.

"You just killed someone Cole! What gave you the damn right?!"

"Heh, you haven't changed at all have you Johnathan?"

"I see you've changed…" My expression darkened. "Aren't I right… Big Brother?"


	3. The Savior vs The Demon

**The Savior vs. The Demon**

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

That was what filled the clearing.

People didn't try to hurt me, but simply not because of my words. Rather, because of the fact that the man before me didn't strike back.

"I'll ask again," My tone was cold as ice, "Why did you kill him?"

His reply was blunt, "Because he was too weak."

Weak?

"The fuck kind of excuse is that?!"

"The world we live in has no room for the weak. Only the strong matter."

I clenched my teeth. "Are you the so called "strong"?"

His hand flickered with electricity, and he stared at me without any actual care, "Yes."

"So this is what you do with your strength? Waste your time killing off the weak to make you feel stronger than all the others?"

"It's not a waste, Jonathan, it's an example."

"An example? You mean like the one you set for me when you lived with us?"

He gave me a glare, "That time was different."

"I beg to _freaking_ differ," I waved my hands out at everyone watching, with steadily increasing interest, "You always told me that people who pick on the weak are worthless trash! What the hell happened to that philosophy Cole?!"

"That philosophy died when I learned about the way the real world was and how power was the only thing that decided anything."

I looked at him hard, seeing his now blank expression, "Did Trish agree with that philosophy?"

Cole eyes widened for a split second, then returned to the blank expression again. "Leave her out of this."

"Why should I? I don't take orders from trash." I spit his own words back at him. "I can't believe I used to admire you… guess that terrorist act went to your damn head."

"You've become quite the smart ass prick over the years, haven't you?"

"Look who's talking. You say you're the strongest. Just how strong do you think you are?"

"A hell of a lot stronger than you."

"Oh? But aren't you the one who flinched when I attacked you? You'd think if you were a hell of a lot stronger than me that you wouldn't –"

I never finished that sentence. He raised his closed fist towards me while I was talking, and flicked his pointer finger at me.

A force, of which had a sort of punch 100 times stronger than any other punches I'd felt in the past combined, threw me sailing across the air, hitting the hard ground and leaving my bearings scattered miles apart.

"That was your first – and last – warning." I barely made out Cole's words as he said them, as I coughed up blood from the hit he threw.

My body was laying on the ground still, my back facing Cole.

Slowly, I regained my bearings, and I got back on my feet, albeit the fact that I almost fell back face-first on the ground.

Breathing rugged breath, I glared back at Cole defiantly, despite my seeing three at once, and he noticed my expression, making him start to chuckle.

"You want more little brother? Then let's go." He smirked, spreading his feet slightly.

I was seeing red in that moment, and I acted without thinking. My body, seemingly acting on its own, made my arm whip to the side, water latching onto it like a magnet, and then pull back my palm as if I were a human bazooka trying to boost their rocket's speed.

I roughly pushed the air at Cole, and he seemed extremely surprised by my action, but didn't move as a force field of some kind appeared above his hand as he raised it at my projectile.

It stopped instantly, disintegrating into thin air with several droplets falling uselessly to the ground.

He raised his hand, whipping the shield away and stared at me for a short moment, before pulling back his own hand, thrusting it into the air as electricity sparked off it and seemed to create a ball of crimson energy, making it hurdle itself straight towards me.

Time seemed to slow down, what I had to do blatantly obvious. My heartbeat seemed louder than usual as the sounds of the outside world faded away. It inched closer, and when it was only a few yards away, I rolled out of its path of destruction, getting quickly onto my feet again, only to be thrown through the air as the ball made contact with a tree behind me, creating a flaming trunk fire that miraculously didn't spread… at least immediately.

It made us all give off a slight fiery orange glow on our skin, and as I gazed at Cole, my eyes widened as I saw how he looked.

His black eyes seemed to be replaced by a burning blood red crimson for a split-second, and Cole saw my expression.

"You…" I stumbled back on my feet, the searing pain that came from my falls and his attacks forgotten. "You were the one who did everything… you destroyed my home… our home…"

He gave no sign of having heard me, but the way his eyes flickered showed me he had.

"You dick…" I clenched my teeth, running towards him, arms spread out as I charged him, two large balls of water coming from behind him. I slapped my hands together forcefully, and finally started spinning before letting it all out in one thrust.

The result was a whirlpool flying at him, in the shape of a curved disk.

He was taken aback by my sudden water source, but then took two steps back before jumping right at it.

I thought he was an idiot for trying that, but that was when I noticed he had flames and oil suddenly covering him, the oil keeping him momentarily on fire, in the shape of a bird.

He, for a few seconds, flew like a phoenix on fire and flew right through, or maybe into, my whirlpool, his attack making him give off a very small explosion before bursting him out of the whirlpool, and his attack, unscathed, making the water from the whirlpool disintegrate like before. It was then that I noticed the moderately sized lake there, and I nodded to myself at the idea that formed.

I was never much of a dancer.

Hell, barely anyone in our family even knew how to dance decently.

But I tried something similar to it.

I pushed both of my hands forward, pulling it back slowly.

A large, long tendril appeared from the lake, and it steadied itself before I clenched my hand, punching the air. It reacted to my action, pulling back simultaneously with the clenching of my fist. When I punched, to which Cole was wondering what the heck I was doing, it seemed to lock onto its prey, like a snake, and lunged.

It crashed into him without a shield forming, and he gave a cry of pain, despite his obvious (and tragically failed) attempt at hiding his pain.

I pulled my other hand back, as the first tendril had run out of its precious water, and did the same motion. Cole couldn't do anything for the second one, for his powers seemed to be going haywire because he was wet. The second tendril that crashed right into him made his own situation worse.

My long and dim shadow seemed to reflect everywhere from how much light Cole had been emanating from him, and he swayed slightly, almost losing his balance.

I charged him again, sprinting with a furious gleam in my eyes, the adrenaline pumping through my veins, my loose hair swiftly hopping from my hair.

I knew, deep down, that what I was trying was very stupid.

However, I do point out that I was not even thinking of the situation at hand, only listening to what my body told me to do, of which seemingly brought severely good results on my part.

Cole saw me, and as I pulled back my fist back, he scowled. As I threw the punch that wanted to hit his skull, I expected it to hit its mark.

Instead, what my body said not only backfired, but it SEVERELY screwed me over!

Cole's hand, quick and strong, whipped up and grabbed my hand tightly. I could barely register this, and just began thinking 'Oh sh...' when he came up, his face alit with a smirk. He grabbed my elbow, throwing my body around as if I were a rag doll. As I flipped over his head, he put the hand that held my elbow on my stomach, pushing slightly with electricity pouring out.

I felt myself flying from another one of his sense rattling blasts, and I ended up skidding right towards the rim of the lake. My bearings were everywhere now, and the only thing I knew was that those blasts were a hell of a lot worse up close than from a distance.

As I quickly regained my bearings, I saw Cole's arms encased with fiery orange electricity, the clear sky suddenly turning cloudy.

I watched in awe and horror as I saw that he was changing the weather without much difficulty, and I had a feeling that if I didn't make a move fast, I'd be a charred and burned up corpse in two seconds flat.

Desperate, I turned to the water, hoping it would aid me. I only got a moderately sized (at least compared to the other two) tendril at my disposal before lightning struck down on the lake, and I was forced to stop when I saw I'd be gravely electrocuted otherwise.

As I looked back up at the sky, I saw a blinding flash of lightning come down upon me, and I ended up using the tendril as a conductive shield against it. For some reason, he was able to do two lightning strikes at once, and I saw the other slowly edged closer to me. The lightning bolt on me was significantly smaller, or maybe thinner for better description. The other one was about 5 times that one's size.

I knew I'd be screwed if both went on me.

I did my best to make it hold out, but the water, once again, was disintegrating.

"Damn it… damn it!" I clenched my eyes shut, bracing myself to meet Death in the face when –

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" A girl's voice let out in an earsplitting scream.

There was a flash of light and the lightning suddenly stopped crashing down, both on and off me, and I stared with eyes wide as plates at the fact that Cole had listened to her.

I looked over to see that Cole was on his knees, much more obviously in a shocked pain, and I looked in the direction of the speaker, not believing my eyes.

Light came off of her hands, and her brown hair and eyes were young yet ablaze with open fury.

The girl I saved in that storm… the exact same one with amnesia and who thought I was her father… had just brought my twisted brother to his knees…


End file.
